The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Cotinus coggygria and will be referred to hereafter by its cultivar name, ‘Cotsidh5’. ‘Cotsidh5’ is a new cultivar grown for use as a landscape plant.
The new cultivar arose as a chance seedling that was growing in a container in a container bed of Cotinus coggygria ‘Royal Purple’ (not patented) in spring of 2011 in Mission, British Columbia, Canada. ‘Royal Purple’ is thought to be a parent based on the characteristics of the new cultivar and its proximity.
Asexual propagation of the new cultivar was first accomplished under the direction of the inventor by tissue culture of meristematic tissue in July of 2011 in Mission, British Columbia, Canada. Asexual propagation by tissue culture has determined that the characteristics of the new cultivar are stable and are reproduced true to type in successive generations.